


a wish

by Evitolla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Smoking, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/pseuds/Evitolla
Summary: Надо было загадывать другую жизнь.
Kudos: 1





	a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо [shadowkatja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/) за то, что ты всегда и во всём поддерживаешь меня и мои идеи. Бесконечно люблю! 

Мила обвела взглядом людную улицу, пытаясь отыскать Юру, но в разномастной толпе было сложно разглядеть хоть что-то. Она выхватывала отдельные детали, но сложить в их в полноценный образ не получалось. В лужах на асфальте отражались искаженные неоновые вывески баров и различных заведений.

Мила взглянула на свою тень, отброшенную светом вывески тату салона. За её спиной темнела витрина, закрытая жалюзи. Ей даже представить было страшно, сколько электроэнергии тратили заведения только на этой небольшой улице, сколько они отстегивали государству. А покрывала ли это всё их выручка?

Она нащупала в кармане джинсовки пачку сигарет, вспомнила, что там осталось только две. Зажигалка нашлась в другом кармане. Мила не глядя вытащила сигарету. Что ж, в этот раз ей несказанно повезло — она достала счастливую. Идиотская примета курильщиков, над которой она сначала смеялась, а потом незаметно втянулась, при покупке новой пачки переворачивая одну сигарету вверх ногами, фильтром вниз. Почему-то она считалась счастливой, почти что волшебной.

Мила зажала фильтр между зубами, прикурила, на первой затяжке загадывая желание. Это было ужасно тупо, но они действительно сбывались. Правда, не то чтобы она загадывала что-то значимое. Скорее, это были повседневные мелочи, вроде «пусть сегодня пойдет дождь» или «пусть на работе оставят побольше чаевых». В этот раз всё было так же прозаично и просто до зубного скрежета.

_Пусть Плисецкий уже придёт._

И Плисецкий появился на половине сигареты, запыхавшийся, в джинсах и промокших кедах. Он остановился перед ней, оперся ладонями о колени, тяжело дыша. Мила демонстративно посмотрела на наручные часы.

— Тридцать восемь минут.

Юра вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, попытался задержать дыхание, но тут же закашлялся.

— Я… — прохрипел он. — Не думал, что, — выдох, — метро закроется, — вдох, — так рано.

Мила удивлённо подняла брови в немом вопросе. Задавать его не имело смысла. Отвечать на него тоже.

В заведении напротив открылась дверь, громко ударившись о стену. До них донеслись громкие басы и смех пьяной компании. Мила просто мечтала оказаться наконец там и напиться до состояния нестояния.

— Закурить есть? — Юра привалился к стене рядом с ней, повозил затылком по бетонной стене, путая волосы.

Мила молча протянула ему пачку. Для Плисецкого она не пожалела бы и счастливую сигарету. Юра закурил, выдохнул дым в сторону.

— Мне Сара уже сто сообщений настрочила, — Юра вытянул телефон из кармана. — Бля, — он поморщился, взглянув на экран. — Пошли, — сигарета, докуренная в два затяга, улетела в лужу, зашипела, утонув в грязной воде.

В клубе было шумно. Какофония звуков била по ушам, на танцполе в плотной толпе дёргались потные тела. У барной стойки пританцовывали длинноногие девицы, они стреляли глазами по толпе, ожидая, что кто-нибудь их всё же угостит.

Юра почти сразу же оставил её одну, через толпу нырнув к диджейскому пульту. Мила проследила за ним взглядом, увидела знакомую фигуру рядом с Плисецким, белая башка которого светила ярче чем весь неон вместе взятый. А ей нужно было выпить.

Почему надраться было жизненно важно именно сегодня, она не знала. Знала только то, что, если в ней через пять минут не окажется добрая бутылка джина, она кого-нибудь покусает.

Мила заползла на высокий стул, чувствуя, что одно неловкое движение и она полетит вниз. И приз «Самая нелепая смерть» достаётся…

В кармане вибрировал телефон. Ей даже не нужно было его доставать, чтобы узнать, чьё имя на экране. Мать названивала ей с упорством горного барана, не упуская ни единой возможности высказать дочери всё, что она о ней думает. А ещё лишний раз попричитать, кого же они вырастили на свою голову.

После первой серии шотов эта проблема перестала казаться такой уж значимой. Ну вырастили и вырастили, чего бубнить-то теперь. Да, первый блин был комом. Как и второй, как и третий. Зато четвёртый получился просто загляденье! Тьфу, бля.

Бармен посмотрел на неё с сомнением, когда она жестом показала, что можно бы и повторить. Но, как говорил мудрый Георгий Попович, бармена не должно ебать сколько пьёт клиент, пока у того есть деньги, чтобы за всё это заплатить. Здесь тоже самое: у неё есть, чем платить, и она хочет сегодня быть в говно. И плевать, что сегодня только среда, а завтра ей в ночную.

В какой-то момент, когда всё вокруг интересно двоилось, а то и троилось, рядом с ней оказался Плисецкий, проорал в ухо что-то, влажно укусил за щёку и исчез в толпе. До Милы только потом дошло, что он попрощался. Даже Юра кинул её.

Бармен с лёгкой улыбкой слушал её пьяные рассуждения о литературе и искусстве, изредка кивая и соглашаясь. Она по собственному опыту знала, что с поддатыми клиентами лучше не спорить. А, когда она пила, её всегда тянуло на рассуждения о вечном и прекрасном.

Перед ней на стойке оказался ещё один бокал с чем-то ярко-оранжевым. Мила несколько секунд неотрывно смотрела на него, а потом перевела взгляд на бармена. Тот только усмехнулся.

— Апельсиновый сок. Вам уже хватит.

Хотелось по-детски надуть губы и сказать, что она сама решит, когда ей хватит. Но ни сил, ни желания спорить у неё не нашлось. Мила залпом, словно в бокале была водка, выпила сок и аккуратно слезла со стула, надеясь, что это выглядело хоть сколько-нибудь грациозно.

В голову пришла идиотская рифма, и Мила рассмеялась, представляя, как расскажет эту шутку завтра Юре. Или уже сегодня?

Цифры на запястье сообщили, что уже два часа ночи. Уходить не очень-то хотелось. Дома её ждала пустота и громкий холодильник, который очень странно тарахтел, когда включался, дребезжа всеми магнитиками на дверке сразу. Иногда эта ёё любовь к коллекционированию всякой чуши, которая на некоторое время помогала создать иллюзию интересной жизни, забавляла Милу. Потому что ничто не помогало превратить её существование хоть в какое-то подобие жизни.

Она вышла на улицу, споткнулась о порог, чуть было не пропахала носом асфальт. Но кто-то поддержал её под локоть, помог найти опору в виде стены и заботливо поинтересовался, не нужна ли помощь. Мила отмахнулась, человек исчез, если он вообще был, а не привиделся ей.

Улица, всё так же залитая неоновым светом, продолжала жить. Из баров и магазинчиков, работавших с утра до утра, выходили люди и тут же заходили другие. Мир не схлопнулся только потому, что ей стало грустно и одиноко, хотя ещё пару часов назад, стоя под вывеской бара и раскуривая счастливую сигарету, она думала о том, как проведёт время с друзьями.

Чёрт с ним, с Плисецким. Надо было загадывать другую жизнь.


End file.
